En espérant ne pas me faire punir
by Tellequelle
Summary: L'amour n'est pas toujours simple, et quand on s'appelle Butters Stotch, c'est parfois plus que compliqué. Attention classé M ! Yaoi, Bunny
1. Stupide

Salut à tous ! C'est la première fanfic que je publie, elle inclut du Bunny (Kenny x Butters) et elle est classée M pour les prochains chapitres, et ce n'est pas pour rien !

Comme vous le savez South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone, donc je n'ai aucun droit dessus, je suis juste la personne qui a écrit ça.

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

****_Chapitre 1 : Stupide_

Si mes parents pouvaient lire dans mes pensées, je serais puni à vie. Je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir de chez moi, et alors… Enfin, maintenant, j'ai 16 ans, et si mes parents me traitent toujours comme un enfant, j'ai grandi. Certes, je suis le plus petit garçon de ma classe et souvent, on me dit que je ne comprends rien à la vie, tout le monde me prends pour quelqu'un de stupide, ce qui est peut-être vrai, dans un sens. A cause de ça, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, pour ainsi dire quasiment pas. Les mecs avec qui je trainais n'étaient pas vraiment gentils avec moi. Enfin, je m'appelle Butters Stotch, ou plutôt Leopold Stotch, mais rares sont ceux qui le savent, en fait même les profs m'appellent Butters, c'est pour dire. J'aimerais bien que ma vie change, être libre de faire ce qui me plait, être ce qui me plait, de ne plus avoir à faire semblant que cette vie me convient, de dire oui à tout ou tout simplement de dire aux autres ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. J'aimerais être heureux, en fait.

Ce matin il fait vraiment froid et c'est juste maintenant que je me rends compte que j'aurais dû mettre un manteau plus chaud. En montant dans le bus personne ne me regarde, heureusement le matin il y a beaucoup de places libres, sinon je devrais demander à plusieurs personnes si je peux m'assoir sur le siège d'à côté avant de me rendre compte que personne ne veut de moi. Je ne suis pas pessimiste, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Le bus s'arrêtent ensuite à l'arrêt de Stan, Kyle, Eric et Kenny. La porte s'ouvre et depuis le bus, on entend déjà Kyle se disputer avec Eric, Stan monte en premier tout en les ignorants, les deux autres le suivent suivis de Kenny. Stan garde une place à Kyle, Eric se met tout devant et Kenny regarde autour de lui, si une place lui convient.

« J'peux m'mettre là Butters ? » Me demande-t-il, d'un air complètement blasé. Il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Je dévisage ses yeux fatigués et j'en oublie de lui répondre, le bus démarre et il est toujours debout.

« Alors ? » Il me coupe dans mes pensées, je ne sais pas quoi dire, on ne me demande jamais si on peut s'assoir à côté de moi, c'est louche. Je sens qu'un truc ne va pas.

« Ah, tu veux la place ? Je… Je peux m'en aller si tu veux… » Je commence à prendre mon sac et m'apprête à me décaler. Lui me regarde avec un air encore plus blasé. Ou plutôt l'air qu'il prend quand il trouve quelque chose complètement idiot. Il prend le sac de mes mains et le pose sur mes genoux. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et ne dit rien. Je le regarde fixement. Alors, il voulait seulement s'assoir à côté de moi ? Il ne voulait pas que je lui cède la place ?

« Fais pas cette tête là Butters, c'est pas comme si j't'avais pincé le cul. » Il dit ça en me regardant et en souriant, un sourire assez moqueur, et déstabilisant. Suite à ses paroles plutôt gênantes, je ne peux empêcher mes joues de rougir. Il le remarque et ricane légèrement. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour me décoiffer. Je rougis encore plus.

S'il savait ce que ça me fait quand il est proche de moi comme ça. Mon cœur s'emballe et je deviens plus rouge qu'une tomate, et dès qu'on le remarque, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Pour faire simple, on peut dire que je l'aime. Oui, j'aime un garçon alors que j'en suis un. C'est stupide, vraiment, parce que ce gars-là, il est hétéro, à 100%. Il se retourne sur toutes les belles filles dans la rue et Dieu sait à quoi il pense à ce moment-là. Il est fier de dire qu'il s'est « fait » un paquet de filles dans le lycée. Et moi, comme l'idiot que je suis, je tombe amoureux de lui. Je suis gay, d'accord, j'assume pleinement. Mais aimer Kenny McCormick quand on est soi-même un garçon, c'est aimer la pluie qui tombe dans la forêt. Ça ne va me mener nulle part et pourtant, quand je vois ses cheveux blonds qui dépassent de sa capuche pour retomber au-dessus de ses magnifiques yeux bleus azur, mon regard ne s'en détache pas. Quand je le vois, ne serait-ce que de loin, une sorte de chaleur m'envahit et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il vienne vers moi, moi et moi seul, parce que, de manière tout à fait égoïste, je veux qu'il m'appartienne. Je n'arrive pas à éradiquer tous mes espoirs, et le soir avant de dormir, j'imagine un monde parfait où il serait mon prince charmant et où je serais sa princesse. C'est stupide, et maintenant qu'il est assis à côté de moi, je m'en rends vraiment compte. Je suis vraiment _stupide_.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'où bout, n'hésitez pas à revenir pour lire les prochains chapitres si vous avez apprécié ! N'oubliez pas les _Reviews _s'il vous plait, et dites-moi si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe, que je les corrige. Bonne journée à tous !


	2. Mignon

Deuxième chapitre, je sais qu'ils sont courts, mais ils paraîtrons plus vite, comme ça. Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'à ce chapitre, t'façons même si personne ne me lit je continuerai à publier, nah !

J'en profite pour répéter que je ne possède pas South Park, Trey Parker et Matt Stone par contre eux, oui.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé du chapitre 1 : La vie de Butters ne lui convient pas, il aimerait que des choses changent. Un matin dans le bus, Kenny lui demande s'il peut s'assoir à côté de lui. D'abord, il n'y crois pas et pense devoir lui céder sa place. Finalement il font le trajet côte à côte. Butters est déstabilisé, en effet, il est amoureux de Kenny._

_Chapitre 2 : Mignon_

« Butters ? » On n'est pas encore arrivé, alors il ne me parle pas pour me dire qu'il faut que je bouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dire ? Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde lui aussi, ce n'est pas le même regard que d'habitude et je me sens fondre. Oh Kenny, ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça.

« Ça va comme tu veux ? » Je marmonne quelque chose entre mes dents, un espèce de _Mmm_ synonyme de _Ouais ouais, c'est jusque que je t'aime alors ne me regarde pas_. J'ai déjà rebaissé la tête mais j'essaie de sourire, j'essaie de penser à autre chose, d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

« C'est quoi ce sourire triste ? On dirait qu'tu vas pleurer. » S'il continue comme ça, oui, c'est sûr.

« C'est rien, je suis juste, un peu… fatigué… Ouais, j'ai envie de me reposer, en fait. » J'essaie de paraître le plus sincère possible. Difficile avec un mensonge de ce genre.

« Je vois bien que tu vas mal, allez, dit moi ce qui va pas, que je puisse te dire que la vie est faite de hauts et de bas et qu'il faut toujours aller de l'avant, aller Butters, j'te ferais pas chier promis. Personne ne le saura. » Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui dire que je l'aime. S'il l'apprenait, il me détesterait, j'en suis sûr. Comment apprécier un mec amoureux de soi, quand on aime les filles ? Alors il faut que je trouve une excuse, et vite, il faut au moins que je gagne du temps.

« Voilà, tu l'as dit, je dois aller de l'avant, merci de tes conseils. » Au pire, je peux lui dire, sans vraiment lui dire.

« Joue pas au plus con Butters, crache le morceau ! » Avec un peu de chance, si je lui dis l'essentiel, il me laissera tranquille.

« Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plait. » Si ça se trouve, il aura de bons conseils à me donner, en fait.

« Tu as ma parole Butters. » J'espère bien, parce que c'est déjà dur de le dire à une seule personne.

« J'aime quelqu'un. » Voilà, les bases sont posées, il sait qu'il va avoir le droit à une explication des plus lyriques et des plus pathétiques. Il est encore temps pour lui de renoncer à connaître la vérité.

« Et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'en te regardant j'ai l'impression que toute ta famille est morte ? » Avec lui c'est tout ou rien, je n'ai plus qu'à lui répondre, enfin, en partie.

« Cette personne ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimeras jamais. J'essaie de l'oublier, mais à chaque fois que je la vois ça recommence, mon cœur bat la chamade et je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments. Alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. » Pitié, faites qu'il ne me demande pas de qui il s'agit. C'est déjà un miracle si j'ai dit tout ça.

« Oh… C'est dur ça. T'en fais pas Butters, y a d'autres filles sur Terre, t'en trouveras bientôt une autre qui elle tombera sous ton charme. » Évidemment, il pense qu'il s'agit d'une fille. Même si certaines personnes doivent s'en douter, je n'ai pas encore dit que j'étais gay. Je ne veux pas vraiment que les gens le sachent, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça. Laisse qu'il se moque sûrement de moi là. Une fille qui tomberais sous mon « charme », elle est bonne celle-là, peut-être une gamine de 10 ans à la rigueur, qui penserais que j'en ai 13. Quand on arrête de grandir alors qu'on a pas atteint les 1m65, il ne faut pas se voiler la face. En fait, j'ai de la chance d'être gay, tout compte fait.

« Ouais… Peut-être… » Que dire d'autre dans un moment pareil ? J'aimerais qu'il se taise, qu'on fasse la route en silence, je ne veux plus qu'il me parle, je ne veux plus le voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'acharne à me faire souffrir. Peut-être qu'il arrêterait, s'il le savait.

« Mais oui Butters, t'es mignon comme tout, j'vois pas pourquoi tu resterais seul toute ta vie. » _Mignon_, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit. Il sait exactement ce qu'il faut dire pour raviver la flamme, pour me donner de faux espoirs et bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Foutu Kenny, lui, sa tête d'ange, ses conseils et ses paroles qui se veulent réconfortantes.

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews, en tout genre, même les critiques (constructives), ça fait toujours plaisir. Prochain chapitre bientôt !


	3. Faible

C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, si vous lisez ça, sachez que je vous aime énormément, oui merci, vraiment merci de lire ce troisième chapitre !

Toujours est-il que South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : La vie de Butters ne lui convient pas, il aimerait que des choses changent. Un matin dans le bus, Kenny lui demande s'il peut s'assoir à côté de lui. D'abord, il n'y crois pas et pense devoir lui céder sa place. Finalement il font le trajet côte à côte. Butters est déstabilisé, en effet, il est amoureux de Kenny. Celui-ci arrive à lire la tristesse sur le visage de Butters, qui veut tout faire pour passer à autre chose, en vain. Il insiste pour savoir ce qui se passe, et Butters avoue qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. Kenny pense qu'il s'agit d'une fille et essaye de le rassurer, "t'es mignon comme tout".  
_

_Chapitre 3 : Faible  
_

Quand je suis au lycée, je ne me sens pas à ma place. C'est certainement dû au fait que je traine seul dans les couloirs alors que tout le monde traine en groupe. Ou alors c'est parce qu'un bon nombre de filles me dépassent en taille. Comme toujours, je vais à mon casier dès que j'arrive, et même si ça n'a pas encore sonné, je monte en classe. Je suis peut-être seul, mais les autres ne sont pas là pour le voir. Bien sûr, je pourrais m'incruster dans la bande de Stan, mais depuis que j'aime Kenny, je ne préfère pas, ça s'est fait du jour au lendemain et, évidemment, ils n'ont pas remarqué mon absence. Au moment précis où je m'assieds, la personne que j'attendais le moins sur Terre passe la porte. Kenny. Pourquoi est-il là ? Le cours commence dans dix minutes et d'habitude, pour lui, c'est minimum retard de cinq minutes.

« Hey Butters, déjà là ? » C'est plutôt à moi de lui demander ça, il sait très bien que je suis toujours le premier à monter en classe. Je lui fais un signe de la main et je détourne le regard, pour éviter toute conversation. Raté.

« Putain Butters, tu vas pas déprimer toute la journée ! » Il suffirait qu'il me laisse l'éviter, et là mon petit cœur pourrait enfin respirer.

« Je ne déprime pas Kenny. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » C'est vrai ça, qui ça intéresse, mon état d'esprit ?

« J'm'assois là, ok ? » Il sait très bien que je ne dirais pas non. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas terminé sa phrase qu'il a déjà posé ses affaires sur la table à ma gauche. Je suis contre le mur, tout à droite, tout au fond de la salle, là où personne ne regarde.

« Si tu veux. » J'essaie de rester neutre dans le ton de ma voix. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'être. Entre l'envie de lui sauter au coup et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes, tout s'équilibre.

« J't'ai jamais vu comme ça Butters, putain, ressaisie toi nom de Dieu ! Y a autre chose dans la vie que les filles ! »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? » C'est sorti tout seul, par réflexe. Ça m'a paru tellement logique, que… et puis zut, ce qui est dit est dit, avec un peu de chance comme ça, il me laissera tranquille.

« Justement… Je sais de quoi je parle, les filles, voilà quoi, ce sont des filles. Enfin bon, voilà, j'voulais te réconforter, j'vois que t'es à cran, donc, bon… » Le ton de sa voix. Il a perdu toute assurance et c'est comme s'il marchait sur des œufs. Ce Kenny-là, il est mieux que tous les autres. Celui-là, je le comprends.

« Ça te dirait de… enfin, qu'on traine un peu ensemble… après les cours… histoire de… enfin tu vois, te remonter le moral, je sens que t'en as besoin là. » Si je ne savais pas que les espoirs de ce genre finissaient toujours par me détruire, intérieurement, je serais sans doute le plus heureux de tous les êtres humains de la Terre. A la place, j'essaie de voir la vérité en face, et ça fait mal.

« Te force pas, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de sacrifier ta soirée… » Je relève la tête vers lui, il a un regard triste, plein de compassion. De nous deux, je ne sais pas qui a l'air le plus pathétique. Pourvu que les autres élèves arrivent, que ce petit cinéma s'arrête.

« En aucun cas je ne me force. Butters, ça me fais de la peine de te voir comme ça, et crois-moi, même si j'avais quelque chose de génial de prévu cet aprèm, je voudrais quand même t'aider. » Et moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu m'aides, pas de cette façon. Là, c'est en ami que tu agis, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de l'amour, et comme c'est impossible, je ne veux rien, rien qui puisse me faire souffrir encore plus. L'amitié en fait malheureusement partie.

« Alors ? Tu veux bien ? » Son ton se fait suppliant. Arrête Kenny, arrête. S'il continu comme ça, je ne vais pas pourvoir lui dire non. Tout ce que je veux, c'est perdre tout espoir pour pouvoir tourner la page.

« Allez Butters, si tu veux pas que je fasse ça pour toi, alors toi, fais le pour moi. » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne sert à rien de continuer d'essayer de lui dire non. Je finirai par céder de toute façon.

« Après les cours alors… On se retrouve devant la grille ? » Oui, j'avoue je suis faible et incapable de dire non, j'ai perdu, encore, et Kenny a gagné. Il va pouvoir m'achever, pour la énième fois.

* * *

Bientôt le quatrième chapitre, n'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plaîîîîît !


	4. Mal à l'aise

Voici le chapitre 4, celui ci est court, au profit des prochains qui seront beaucoup plus long. Sérieusement, vous êtes en train de lire ça ? Ou alors, j'écris vraiment dans le vide. Enfin, merci de lire ces quelques lignes, Ô aimable lecteur.**  
**

Et encore une fois, je précise que South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : La vie de Butters ne lui convient pas, il aimerait que des choses changent. Un matin dans le bus, Kenny lui demande s'il peut s'assoir à côté de lui. D'abord, il n'y crois pas et pense devoir lui céder sa place. Finalement il font le trajet côte à côte. Butters est déstabilisé, en effet, il est amoureux de Kenny. Celui-ci arrive à lire la tristesse sur le visage de Butters, qui veut tout faire pour passer à autre chose, en vain. Il insiste pour savoir ce qui se passe, et Butters avoue qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. Kenny pense qu'il s'agit d'une fille et essaye de le rassurer, "t'es mignon comme tout". Au lycée, Butters monte dans sa salle lorsqu'elle est encore vide et Kenny le rejoint. Il insiste pour voir Butters après les cours pour le réconforter. Celui-ci fini par accepter.  
_

_Chapitre 4 : Mal à l'aise  
_

Où est ce qu'il me conduit ? Je n'ose pas lui demander, depuis qu'on a quitté le lycée, aucun de nous deux n'a décroché ne serait-ce qu'un mot. On aurait très bien pu prendre le bus, mais Kenny s'est tout de suite dirigé à l'opposé. Je n'aime pas quand il me parle, mais j'aime encore moins ça, quand on reste tous les deux silencieux alors qu'on est seul. C'est un silence gênant. Le son de sa voix me manque… Stop, il faut que je passe à autre chose donc, plus de pensées de ce genre.

Il est déjà 18h et il fait assez sombre dehors. Kenny me dit qu'on est bientôt arrivés. Je ne suis jamais venu dans cette partie de la ville. Les rues sont étroites et on entend diverses musiques qui proviennent de différents endroits. Arrivés devant un vieux bar d'où l'on peut entendre une musique horriblement forte que je ne peux même pas reconnaître, Kenny me dis que c'est là qu'on se rend.

« Quoi ? Mais… mais… On peut pas, je… mes… mes parents vont me punir ! » Je ne veux pas aller dans un bar, c'est rempli de fêtards et d'alcooliques.

« Tsss… Je connais le patron, il est vraiment sympa, et je dirais rien de rien à tes parents, ils ne seront au courant de rien. » Je ne suis pas convaincu par ses paroles. Je ne veux pas entrer là-dedans…

« Et je ne veux pas boire ! » Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire une fois bourré ? Je n'ai jamais bu une goutte d'alcool et je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Et si je révélais à Kenny que je suis gay ? Ou pire, que c'est lui que j'aime ? Et si… tellement de choses peuvent arriver !

« Dis-toi que grâce à l'alcool, pendant quelques heures, tu pourras oublier _tous_ tes problèmes. » Il insiste bien sur le _tous_, et je comprends qu'il parle de ma « peine de cœur ». Il me prend le bras et me traine dans le bar. Il se dirige vers le comptoir et la serveuse semble le reconnaître.

« Taylor, sert nous deux vodkas s't'plait ! » De la vodka ? Il est sérieux ? C'est pas censé être vachement fort ce truc ?

« Hé Ken', il a quel âge ce môme, j'sers pas d'vodka à un gamin, déconne pas ! » Ça fout un coup ça. De toutes façons, tant que je n'aurais pas de rides (ou de barbe, mais les rides risquent d'arriver bien avant ne serais-ce que les poils qui sont censés se trouver sous mes aisselles), j'aurais le droit à ce genre de remarque.

« Ahah, t'inquiète Tayl', il a mon âge, il fait juste un peu petit. T'as un truc qui prouve ton âge Butters ? » Je sors ma carte d'identité. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune envie que cette fille me serve une vodka, qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

« Manhh, j'suis désolé mec, mais enfin tu vois, t'fais jeune j'trouve… Allez, vous avez vos verres dans une minute. » C'est quoi cette serveuse qui accepte de servir de la vodka à des jeunes de 16 ans, juste sous prétexte qu'un d'entre eux connais le patron ?

Je tiens le verre glacial entre mes mains. Kenny en a déjà bu une gorgée et moi, j'hésite.

« N'aie pas peur, tu vas pas en mourir, c'est un seul verre. Tu seras juste joyeux le reste de la soirée. » Je pose mes lèvres sur le verre et je commence à boire ce liquide que j'aurais pris de pour de l'eau si on ne m'avait pas mis au courant. C'est vraiment très fort. J'ai la gorge brulante et c'est plutôt agréable, dans un sens. Le gout n'est pas mauvais. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de finir mon verre. C'est pourtant ce que je fais.

* * *

Ahhh... Que de travail... Non je rigole, j'adore faire ça. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez découvrir un Butters bien joyeux, hihi.


	5. Détendu

Voici le chapitre 5, avec Kenny qui embarque Butters dans les joies de l'alcool. Avec modération, évidemment.

South Park appartient toujours à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : La vie de Butters ne lui convient pas, il aimerait que des choses changent. Un matin dans le bus, Kenny lui demande s'il peut s'assoir à côté de lui. D'abord, il n'y crois pas et pense devoir lui céder sa place. Finalement il font le trajet côte à côte. Butters est déstabilisé, en effet, il est amoureux de Kenny. Celui-ci arrive à lire la tristesse sur le visage de Butters, qui veut tout faire pour passer à autre chose, en vain. Il insiste pour savoir ce qui se passe, et Butters avoue qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. Kenny pense qu'il s'agit d'une fille et essaye de le rassurer, "t'es mignon comme tout". Au lycée, Butters monte dans sa salle lorsqu'elle est encore vide et Kenny le rejoint. Il insiste pour voir Butters après les cours pour le réconforter. Celui-ci fini par accepter et Kenny l'emmène dans un bar. Butters est contre mais s'y laisse entrainer. Kenny commande directement deux verres de vodka.  
_

_Chapitre 5 : Détendu_

Il avait raison Kenny, la vodka, c'est vraiment vraiment vraiment utile contre le blues. Bien sûr je pense encore à cet amour à sens unique (en même temps il est en face de moi), mais plus j'y pense, plus je m'en balance. Ouais quoi, la vie est faite pour être vécue, c'est Taylor qui l'a dit.

« Ahah Butters, tu verrais ta tête, t'es rouge, mais rouge, c'est excellent. » Kenny a pourtant bu le double de ce que j'ai bu, mais j'ai l'impression qu'entre nous deux, le plus à plaindre c'est moi.

« Tais-toi K-Kenny, t'es… t'es pas mieux tu sais, hein ? » Je suis pitoyable, ça se voit carrément que je suis celui qui ne tient pas du tout l'alcool entre nous deux.

« Ah… Alors mon p'tit Butters, il va mieux ton gentil p'tit cœur ? » Il me parle comme à un enfant. J'adore ça, j'aimerais qu'il me parle comme ça tout le temps, mais là, c'est juste parce qu'il s'est descendu plusieurs verres.

« Ouais à fond. En fait, t'as raison, j'dois aller de l'avant et… et… et puis ouais quoi. » Je pose ma main sur son épaule tout en parlant, comme si on était de très vieux amis. Si j'avais été sobre, je me serais maudit, mais on peut dire que là, j'm'en fous _royalement_.

« Alors, c'est qui cette connasse qui a osé te repousser ? » Je savais qu'il finirait par me reposer la question, cette fois je ne réfléchis pas. Malheureusement.

« Humm, déjà Kenny, c'pas une fille, parce j'suis gay, hein ? Et… et euh… » Et dans un instant de lucidité, je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. C'est pas vrai.

« Ouh Butters ! Alors comme ça t'es pas de ce bord-là ? C'pas étonnant n'empêche, ouais fin ouais, putain, c'bien Butters, j'suis content pour toi ! »

« Hein ? De, pourquoi ? Tu délires, j'suis toujours malheureux… » Je mime une expression désespérée, Kenny éclate de rire.

« Ahah Butters, ouais mais, ouais, t'auras moins de mal à trouver l'amour comme ça, j'suis sûr qu'a plein de mecs qui rêvent de se faire ton p'tit cul, t'sais ? » J'm'en fiche des autres mecs, tu comprendras jamais que c'est toi que j'veux ? Bizarrement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

« Ouais c'est ça…» J'éclate de rire, sans qu'il y ait de raisons à cela. Je commence à hoqueter et j'ai vraiment vraiment chaud.

« J'te jure Butters, ton cul, il envoie du rêve. »

« Hein ? » J'ai très bien entendu, mais je veux qu'il me répète.

« J'ai dit que ton cul envoyait du rêve ! » Oui mais, et alors ? Kenny est hétéro de toute façon, non ? Je ne dois pas laisser grandir les faux espoirs… oh, et puis zut.

« P-Parce que t'es gay toi aussi ? » Je dis ça en riant, parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, si Kenny est gay, toutes les lois de la physique sont bouleversées.

« Bah… » Une minute, qu'est-ce qu'il en en train de dire ? Il est gay ? Il est vraiment gay ?

« T'es vraiment gay ? Kenny ? » Je n'y crois pas une seconde, j'ai perdu espoir depuis longtemps et là, aujourd'hui, il me dit ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

« Ouais nan, j'suis bi, en fait, j'aime bien le corps des meufs comme celui des mecs, enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Oui je comprends, et là, maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir si j'ai ma chance avec lui, il a bien dit que mon cul envoyait du rêve, non ? Il a posé l'argent - qui provenait surtout de mon porte-monnaie, en fait - sur le comptoir et il m'a tiré le bras pour sortir.

« Ehhh Kenny, c'pas bien d'être bourré en pleine rue. » Quand j'y pense, si quelqu'un que je connais me voit et qu'il va dire ça à mes parents, je suis foutu, vu l'état dans lequel je suis.

« Ah, ta gueule mon p'tit Butters. Je viens d'avoir une merveilleuse idée. » Il prend mon visage entre ses grandes mains et me regarde dans les yeux, un sourire sublime posé sur le visage. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, ses lèvres sont posées sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse. _Kenny m'embrasse_. J'en ai rêvé tant de fois, tout me parait si irréel. Je ferme mes yeux. C'est magique, c'est même plus, c'est si intense. Je sens sa langue agir avec la mienne et une vague d'excitation me parcourt. Je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kenny ? » Il sourit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Tu sais, le meilleur moyen d'oublier, c'est de penser à autre chose. » A ces mots il me prend par la main et me traine dans la rue. Je suis encore sous le choc de ce baiser. S'il avait su ce que je ressentais pour lui, aurait-il fait ça ? Mais, il aime les mecs lui aussi, après tout. Autant profiter de ce moment qu'il m'accorde. Tant pis si tout va mal après, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir, j'ai envie d'autre chose pour le moment.

* * *

Le deux prochains chapitres seront classés M pour une bonne raison, d'ailleurs selon la charte de FanfictionNet de c'est pas très apprécié comme contenu, mais tant pis, vous l'aurez compris : Contenu à caractère sexuel. Si vous ne voulez pas lire ces chapitres, ce n'est rien, je mets toujours un petit résumé et comme ça au chapitre 8, vous saurez tout ce qui s'est passé. Bonne journée les gens !


	6. Capable

****Ce chapitre est **class****é M**, donc si vous ne vous sentez pas prêts à lire quelque chose de ce genre, ne le faites pas, attendez le chapitre 8 (car oui, le 7 sera aussi classé M), il y aura un résumé pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus.

Sinon, continuez votre route et profitez !

Enfin, South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone donc en fait, je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : La vie de Butters ne lui convient pas, il aimerait que des choses changent. Un matin dans le bus, Kenny lui demande s'il peut s'assoir à côté de lui. D'abord, il n'y crois pas et pense devoir lui céder sa place. Finalement il font le trajet côte à côte. Butters est déstabilisé, en effet, il est amoureux de Kenny. Celui-ci arrive à lire la tristesse sur le visage de Butters, qui veut tout faire pour passer à autre chose, en vain. Il insiste pour savoir ce qui se passe, et Butters avoue qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. Kenny pense qu'il s'agit d'une fille et essaye de le rassurer, "t'es mignon comme tout". Au lycée, Butters monte dans sa salle lorsqu'elle est encore vide et Kenny le rejoint. Il insiste pour voir Butters après les cours pour le réconforter. Celui-ci fini par accepter et Kenny l'emmène dans un bar. Butters est contre mais s'y laisse entrainer. Kenny commande directement deux verres de vodka. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, Butters avoue à Kenny qu'il est gay et Kenny lui avoue qu'il est bi. Kenny prend alors les choses en main, "le meilleur moyen d'oublier, c'est de penser à autre chose".  
_

_Chapitre 6 : Détendu_

Quand on arrive chez lui, il est une heure du matin. Il prend ses clefs et ouvre la porte. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison, c'en est presque flippant.

« Personne n'est là cette nuit. Ni mes parents, ni mon frère, ni ma sœur. Personne. » Je comprends tout de suite ce que ça veut dire. Nous avons sa maison pour nous tous seuls. Nous pouvons faire tout ce qui nous chante. Tout peut arriver à partir de maintenant.

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre et me pousse contre son lit. Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Cette fois je suis plus réactif et ma langue joue avec la sienne d'elle-même. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et profite du moment présent. Nos lèvres ont encore le goût de l'alcool et c'est à ce moment que je pense aux effets secondaires que ça pourrait entrainer. Et si demain je ne me souvenais de rien ? Et si en étant sobre je regrettais tout ce que nous allons surement faire ? Mais ça ne m'arrête pas, pour rien au monde, je n'arrêterais.

« Tu t'es déjà branlé ? » Il est direct, le sujet est tout de suite lancé. Évidemment que je l'ai déjà fait, j'ai 16 ans, le contraire aurait été assez étonnant. Je hoche la tête, je peux percevoir un sourire narquois se dessiner sur son visage malgré l'obscurité.

« Et ça t'arrive souvent ? » Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Il ne pourrait pas tout simplement continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Non, on ne peut pas dire que ça m'arrive souvent, j'ai toujours peur que mes parents me surprennent, alors je suis obligé d'attendre qu'ils soient partis, et si je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'essaie de limiter tous les risques. Non vraiment, mes parents ne me laisseront jamais verrouiller une porte. Je secoue la tête. Kenny voit bien que je suis gêné par cette conversation, et ça le fait sourire encore plus. Il se penche de plus belle vers moi et commence à embrasse ma nuque. Il agrippe ma taille de ses mains et descend vers mes hanches. Il soulève mon sweat et glisse ses mains froides sur mon abdomen jusqu'à atteindre le haut de mon torse. Il commence à jouer avec mes tétons et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper deux ou trois gémissements. Je me sens vraiment sans défenses face à lui, et ça ne me déplait pas.

« Ah Butters, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais faire des bruits comme ça, aussi sexy. » Il me fait rougir encore plus. Il se redresse pour diriger son visage vers mon torse. Il commence à titiller mes tétons avec sa langue. Je me sens de plus en plus à l'étroit sous mon jean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ensuite ? » J'ai envie qu'il continue, qu'il aille plus loin, mais comment pourrais-je lui avouer ?

« Tu ne dis rien, mais ta queue parle pour toi… » Tout en parlant il pose sa main sur la bosse de mon pantalon. Quand il commence à la caresser, je perds mes moyens, mes limites sont atteintes. Je me relève vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Je pose à mon tour ma main sur son entre-jambe pour sentir son érection. Il est à genoux sur le lit et je n'ai pas d'efforts à faire pour déboutonner et baisser son jean. Son boxer descend avec et je peux admirer la chose dans toute sa longueur. Après m'être préparé moralement, j'agrippe son sexe de mes petites mains et approche mes lèvres de l'extrémité. Kenny ne dit rien, étonné de tant d'audace de ma part. J'en ai envie, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrais. L'alcool permet beaucoup de choses, en fait.

Je commence à lécher l'extrémité de son sexe, c'est plus excitant que je ne le pensais. Je n'ai jamais pu voir un film porno (le contrôle parental, évidemment) et je n'ai aucune expérience de ce genre, et pourtant, je sais ce que je dois faire, on me l'a expliqué. Il suffit que je lèche, que je suce, que j'aspire. J'ouvre grand la bouche et j'essaie de rentrer le plus de centimètres possibles à l'intérieur. Je fais des vas et viens en essayant de « pomper » et je joue à titiller son gland avec ma langue. Ma mâchoire me fait mal mais je n'ai jamais mis autant de cœur dans une action.

« Butters, waw ! O-Où est ce que t'as appris ça ? » Kenny parle à mi-voix, sa respiration est de plus en plus forte. Je veux qu'il ait le plus de plaisir possible. J'ai l'impression que ce moment dure des siècles. Kenny gémit de plus en plus, c'est tellement excitant, j'ai envie qu'on s'occupe de moi, moi aussi. J'aspire son sexe de toutes mes forces et j'attends qu'il jouisse.

« Ah ! Butters, tu… ah… j'vais… » Quelques secondes après, je reçois tout dans ma bouche. Le goût n'est pas terrible, mais j'avale, j'ai envie de faire ça pour lui, j'ai envie qu'il voit que j'y mets tout mon cœur.

« Derrière cette image de gosse innocent demeure un petit pervers, n'est-ce pas ? » Peut-être, mais je m'en fiche, je suis heureux pour le moment, alors je prends ça pour un compliment. Après tout, de la part de Kenny, ce genre de remarque ne peut pas vraiment être une critique.

« Je… Non, c-c'est juste que j'avais envie de faire ça alors… » Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, il me coupe.

« Tsss Butters, c'est bien je trouve, c'est génial ce que tu viens de faire. » Son regard me transperce. Mon cœur bat la chamade, vraiment, je pense que c'est la première fois que je vis un truc si bien.

Il est grand temps qu'on aille plus loin, maintenant.

* * *

Chapitre 7 bientôt, huhuhu.


	7. Impur

Attention, toujours **classé M** ! Si vous lisez ça, vous êtes prévenus. En tout cas, merci d'être arrivé à ce chapitre.**  
**

Évidemment, Trey Parker et Matt Stone sont les heureux propriétaires de South Park.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Butters aimerait que sa vie change. Il a l'air démoralisé et Kenny souhaite le réconforter. Il se rapproche de lui dans le bus, puis en classe jusqu'à le convaincre de le suivre après les cours. Il l'emmène dans un bar et après plusieurs verres, Kenny l'emmène chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, les choses deviennent physiques.  
_

_Chapitre 7 : Impur_

C'est à son tour de baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je me sens libéré et à présent, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. Kenny me demande de m'allonger sur son lit. Il me déshabille entièrement et hôte ensuite ses propres vêtements. Nous n'avons que quelques mois de différence et pourtant, physiquement, des années semblent nous séparer. Il fait au moins 1m80 et maintenant que je peux voir son torse, je vois qu'il est bien musclé. J'ai encore un corps d'enfant et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi petit qu'aujourd'hui.

Il déplace ses mains sur chaque parcelle de mon corps et caresse ma peau d'une manière si sensuelle que je laisse à nouveau échapper quelques gémissements.

« Tu es la chose la plus mignonne que je n'ai jamais vu, Butters. » Je rougis à nouveau. Peut-être que je n'ai pas à m'en faire, si mon corps lui convient, alors il me convient aussi. Ses mains continuent leur route. Il parcourt mon corps entier jusqu'à agripper mes cuisses pour les écarter.

« Tu… tu t'épiles Butters ? » Moment plutôt gênant. J'aurais préféré dire oui, mais ce soir, autant dire toute la vérité.

« M-Mes poils ne poussent pas. » Il me regarde, les yeux étonné, comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

« Même pas aux jambes ? »

« L-Les seuls poils que j'ai sont sur mes avant-bras, et encore, i-ils sont si clairs qu'on ne les vois pas. » Le silence s'installe, ça y est, je l'ai dit, je suis totalement imberbe et impubère. J'ai 16 ans et j'ai les jambes aussi lisses que celles des bébés, les jambes que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir.

« C'est encore plus mignon, ça. » Tout ce qu'il dit me fait sourire, il me rassure, c'est la première personne à qui j'ai envie de plaire, s'il me dit des choses de ce genre, alors tout va pour le mieux.

« Bouge pas. » Il sort du lit et se dirige vers une commode, il ouvre un tiroir et il en sort un flacon.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je regarde la bouteille, pendant ce temps, il l'ouvre et déverse le liquide qu'elle contient sur ses doigts.

« Du lubrifiant, pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal… Ecarte bien tes jambes. » Il se repositionne au-dessus de moi et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de diriger sa main vers mes fesses.

« T'es prêt ? » J'acquiesce, je suis plus que près. Il positionne son index à l'entrée et l'enfonce dans toute sa longueur. Ce n'est pas très agréable, en fait.

« Ça va ? » Je marmonne quelque chose, il bouge son doigt, le déplace comme il le peut. Il continue et-

« Là ! » J'ai presque crié, je ne sais pas ce qu'il touche, mais c'est plus qu'agréable.

« Ahah, je crois que j'ai trouvé ta prostate mon p'tit Butters ! » Il continue de stimuler cet endroit si agréable alors que je gémis de plus en plus. Il rentre son majeur aux côtés de son index. Tout mon corps se tend et je laisse échapper un cri de plaisir.

Je ne sais pas s'il fait ça pour me taquiner ou pour me préparer. J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi et qu'il attend que je le supplie de me pénétrer. Il rentre son annulaire aux côtés des autres doigts. Je pousse un nouveau cri de plaisir, mon dos se courbe et je serre le tissu des draps de mes poings. C'est vraiment trop bon.

Il retire ses doigts et reprend le flacon de lubrifiant. Il en verse sur son sexe et se positionne à au niveau du trou qu'il vient de préparer.

« Ça va surement faire mal Butters, mais après, tu ressentiras plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais ressentis. » Je le regarde dans les yeux avec envie, je crois qu'il a compris le message, il faut qu'il la mette, maintenant.

Il pousse un peu son sexe en moi. Il l'enfonce un peu plus profondément, mais pas en entier. J'ai l'impression d'être enflammé, la pénétration me brûle de l'intérieur. Je vois bien qu'il attend mon signal pour bouger. Merci Kenny, merci de ta patience.

Les secondes passent, ça fait maintenant plus d'une minute qu'il m'attend. La brûlure s'estompe mais je sais qu'au moindre de ses mouvements elle redeviendra plus forte. Je le regarde et hoche la tête, plus vite il commencera, plus tôt la douleur s'en ira et plus tôt je ressentirais le plaisir qu'il m'a promis.

Il se retire légèrement pour ensuite rentrer à nouveau, il va lentement et ce doit être un calvaire de se retenir ainsi. Ses mouvements sont réguliers et il n'accélère pas, encore une fois, il attend mon signal. Je commence à m'habituer à la douleur et je sens que Kenny essaye différents angles, pour viser ma prostate, je suppose. Bingo. Je laisse échapper un gémissement malgré moi. Kenny prend ça pour une autorisation, il sourit et accélère légèrement.

Mes cris se font de plus en plus nombreux et ma respiration de plus en plus forte. Je serre mes bras autour de lui et j'essaie de m'accrocher à son dos. Il va de plus en plus vite, mais pas assez à mon goût.

« Han ! K-Kenny ! V-Vas… Vas plus… plus vite ! Ahh ! » Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai prononcé ces mots. Comme unique réponse à ma demande, il accélère comme il peut.

« Ah oui ! K-Kenny ! S'il… S'il te plait… vas-y… plus… plus fort ! Mmmh » Je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre avant. Je l'entends ricaner dans mon cou, j'imagine qu'il ne pensait pas que j'irais jusqu'à dire des choses comme ça. Il agrippe mes cuisses, les écartes au maximum et pousse mes jambes vers moi. Il donne un puissant coup de hanche, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite. Il devient de plus en plus brutal et je sens que ma limite est presque atteinte.

« Kenny ! Je vais… Ahhhhh ! Je vais bientôt jouir ! » Il continue de me prendre de plus belle. Lui aussi fait des bruits vraiment érotiques. Sa respiration est saccadée et il laisse échapper des _Mmmh_ et des _Ahh_. C'est fou ce que c'est bon.

« T'aime ça, hein Butters ? » Il en a de ces questions. La réponse est évidente, non ? Je ne réponds pas, je continue de crier. Je suis au paradis et lorsque mon plaisir atteint son paroxysme, je serre Kenny encore plus et verse des larmes d'extase au creux de sa nuque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit en moi.

Il se retire et pose son corps sur le mien. Sa respiration, tout comme la mienne, reste rapide. Il se relève un peu et passe la main dans mes cheveux. Il a de nouveau un de ces sourires malicieux qu'il sait si bien faire.

« Deuxième round Butters ? »

* * *

Fiouf', un chapitre en plus, et le suivant bientôt. Merci d'être là chers lecteurs !


	8. Tombé

Et voici le chapitre 8... Enfin, le réveil des deux blondinets, c'est parti !

Enfin, aujourd'hui Trey Parker et Matt Stone possèdent South Park autant qu'hier et autant que demain.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Butters aimerait que sa vie change. Il a l'air démoralisé et Kenny souhaite le réconforter. Il se rapproche de lui dans le bus, puis en classe jusqu'à le convaincre de le suivre après les cours. Il l'emmène dans un bar et après plusieurs verres, Kenny l'emmène chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, les choses deviennent physiques. Les deux garçons finissent par coucher ensemble. Butters se sent enfin heureux du fait de l'attention que lui accorde Kenny.  
_

_Chapitre 8 : Tombé_

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma tête est appuyée sur le torse de Kenny, et nous sommes tous les deux nus. En quelques secondes, je me souviens de tout. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai vraiment fait des choses comme ça. Avec Kenny. Alors que l'on était bourré, Kenny m'a dépucelé. Je ne sais pas si je dois le regretter ou non, pour le moment, j'ai peur de la réaction de Kenny à son réveil.

A part ça, je ne me sens pas bien. La gueule de bois, surement. J'ai mal au crane, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par autre chose que la vodka comme première cuite. Et en plus de ça, j'ai mal aux fesses.

Kenny est toujours endormi, il a l'air serein et les mèches de ses cheveux se déposent sur son visage. On dirait un ange. Je le regarde dormir et profite de ces minutes de bonheur qui seront peut-être les dernières. Et s'il regrettait ? Et s'il me disait qu'on aurait jamais dû faire ça ? Et si… il ne voulait plus jamais de moi ? Hier encore tout ce que je souhaitais c'était qu'il m'ignore pour pouvoir l'oublier. Là, on a couché ensemble, je ne peux qu'être rempli d'espoir, je ne peux pas passer à autre chose comme ça. Maintenant, c'est soit tout blanc, soit tout noir.

Je sens Kenny bouger, il s'étire et baille comme s'il sortait de dix ans de sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pousse un léger grognement, fronce les sourcils et pose la main sur son front.

« Putain de gueule de bois. » Il soupir, il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il n'est pas surpris, il sait que je suis là. Il me sourit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je pourrais m'habituer à ce geste.

« Ça va mon Butters ? » Maintenant oui, il ne me repousse pas, il me sourit, il n'est pas dégouté et je suis _son Butters_.

« Je me sens pas très bien, mais à part ça, tout va pour le mieux. » Je souris tout en me relevant. Je m'étire à mon tour. Je regarde Kenny, les yeux remplis d'un sentiment qu'il ne peut pas décrypter.

« Tu… ne regrettes rien, Butters ? » Il se redresse à son tour, il est sérieux, il attend ma réponse.

« Une seule chose. » Son expression change, je ne peux pas dire s'il est heureux ou inquiet de ma réponse.

« Laquelle ? » Il veut savoir, je le sens dans le ton de sa voix. Il a surement peur que je lui dise que l'on n'aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble.

« J'aurais aimé être sobre, ça aurait été plus… symbolique. Je pense. » Il sourit, ris légèrement et passe sa main dans mes cheveux, encore.

« Tu parles comme une fille Butters. » Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. La phrase en elle-même n'est pas méchante, mais je me sens mal, maintenant.

« Tu regrettes que je sois un garçon ? » J'espère qu'il va me rassurer, me dire que non.

« Bien sûr que non Butters, j'te l'ai dit hier, j'suis bi ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas mieux avec une fille ? Plus… normal ? » Il me regarde bizarrement, comme si je disais des trucs incompréhensibles.

« Tu sais, fille ou garçon, c'est bien tous les deux. » Je suis soulagé. Je souris intérieurement, j'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le moment.

« Enfin bon, pour un coup 'comme ça', c'était une bonne expérience, je trouve. » Ou comment achever Butters Stotch. Je reste immobile, il faut que je vois la vérité en face, oui, je n'étais qu'une expérience, oui, je n'étais qu'un coup comme ça. Kenny n'a pas besoin de sentiments pour coucher. Mes espoirs étaient idiots cette fois, comme toutes les autres.

« Ouais… C'est sûr. Quelle heure il est ? » Je me fiche de l'heure, je veux juste inventer une excuse pour rentrer chez moi tout de suite. Que je rentre maintenant ou dans deux heures, mes parents me puniront pour avoir découché sans leur dire. Affronter mes parents ne peut pas être pire que d'affronter la vérité.

« Euh… huit heure et demi… Ouais… » Je prends un air faussement choqué et commence à rassembler mes affaires.

« Mes parents rentrent dans une demi-heure, en allant vite, je pourrai rentrer avant eux… » Je déteste mentir, mais là, je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement, si je reste ici, je vais pleurer.

« Ah ! Bah dépêche-toi ! Tu veux passer dans la salle de bain ? » Je veux surtout partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

« Non, je prendrais une douche en rentrant. » Je m'habille rapidement et me dirige vers la porte.

« Au revoir Butters ! » Je ne me retourne pas.

« Au revoir Kenny. » Sinon il verra mes larmes.

* * *

... Oh, allez Butters, positive attitude (hum... oui bon, c'est dur je sais) !

C'était le chapitre 8, et donc logiquement après vient le 9... Bientôt même. Héhé.


	9. Seul

Le Chapitre 9, ça passe vite ! Je ne sais pas encore le nombre final de chapitres, mais on a dépassé la moitié, c'est sûr. Allez, bonne lecture !

South Park © Parker et Stone (ça me fait toujours penser à Peter et Sloane... hehe... hum.)

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Butters aimerait que sa vie change. Il a l'air démoralisé et Kenny souhaite le réconforter. Il se rapproche de lui dans le bus, puis en classe jusqu'à le convaincre de le suivre après les cours. Il l'emmène dans un bar et après plusieurs verres, Kenny l'emmène chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, les choses deviennent physiques. Les deux garçons finissent par coucher ensemble. Butters se sent enfin heureux du fait de l'attention que lui accorde Kenny. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne regrette leur nuit, mais lorsque que Kenny dit à Butters qu'il n'était qu' "coup comme ça", Butters rentre chez lui, déçu.  
_

_Chapitre 9 : Seul_

Trois semaines. Je suis puni pour trois semaines, et encore, je l'ai échappé belle. Si mes parents avaient découvert que j'avais bu, j'aurais eu le droit au triple de la punition et mon père m'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure. Ça arrive rarement ça, qu'il me frappe, mais lorsque que je fais quelque chose qui lui déplait énormément, il n'hésite pas à avoir recourt à la violence. La dernière fois, j'ai dû aller au lycée avec un œil au beurre noir. J'avais jeté un important dossier et mon père s'était fait remonter les bretelles à son travail. Au final je l'ai bien payé. J'ai dû dire aux autres que j'étais tombé la tête la première contre mon bureau, et tout le monde s'est moqué de moi. Cette fois-ci je suis juste enfermé dans ma chambre et comme ça, je peux rester à l'écart du monde jusqu'à ce que je doive aller en cours lundi prochain.

Je déteste ma vie, surtout en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que rien ne va. Lorsque Kenny m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un « coup comme ça », j'ai vraiment eu le cœur brisé. J'ai cru que je représentais quelque chose de plus important pour lui, je ne lui ai servi que d'objet pour assouvir ses_ pulsions sexuelles_. Je suis sûr que, depuis le début, il avait déjà tout planifié pour pouvoir me 'sauter'. Attendre que je sois dans un mauvais jour, s'assoir à côté de moi, venir me voir en classe, m'emmener boire pour finir bourrés et pouvoir profiter de moi. Il s'est donné du mal pour rien, même sobre et de bonne humeur, je me serais fait avoir.

C'est le dernier des hypocrites, je m'en rends compte maintenant, pourtant je continue de l'aimer. Il m'a détruit une nouvelle fois en me donnant de faux espoirs, il s'est servi de moi, il m'a fait souffrir, et pourtant je suis toujours incapable de passer à autre chose. Mais à quoi je m'accroche ? J'ai l'impression de vouloir l'oublier, mais ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant. Ma volonté n'est peut-être pas assez forte.

On est lundi et je peux sortir de chez moi pour aller en cours. Malheureusement lycée rime avec Kenny et dans le bus je serais obligé de le croiser. Lorsque le bus arrive à son arrêt, il monte après les trois autres. Il cherche une place et s'assied dans le fond. Il m'a ignoré. En même temps, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi faire attention à moi, maintenant ?

D'un côté, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je continue à trainer seul et à aller en cours avant les autres. La bande à Stan continue d'être loin de moi et je vois toujours Kenny aussi peu. Je l'évite même encore plus, à présent. D'un autre, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette nuit. Il était si gentil et il avait l'air de se soucier de moi. Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire avant, pendant et même après, c'était du baratin. Au final il a bien fait de casser le mythe en me disant que je n'étais qu'une expérience, au moins je ne me suis pas fait rejeter. Je n'imagine même pas sa réaction si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments. Il se serait peut-être mis à rire, il se serait peut-être senti coupable. Qui sait. La seule chose que j'ai envie de lui dire maintenant, c'est que je le déteste. Et même si ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, ce ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge.

Les jours passent et toujours rien. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole une fois. Tant mieux, dans un sens, lorsque je ne le vois plus, je pense moins à lui. Certes, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, son visage m'apparaît, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais maintenant, le soir, avant de dormir, je n'imagine plus ce monde parfait, je ne l'imagine plus en prince charmant et j'essaie de le chasser de mes rêves le plus possible.

Il continue de coucher avec toutes les filles possibles. Cette semaine, il a réussi à se faire Annie Faulk et Heidi Turners, et ce en même temps. Les seules filles qui étaient avec nous en CM1 avec qui il n'a pas couché (du moins, pas officiellement) sont Wendy et Red. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que toutes les filles sont des débauchées. Elles seraient prêtes à payer Kenny s'il refusait leurs avances. A part son beau visage et son corps parfait, il n'a rien de spécial. C'est un cancre doublé d'un baratineur égoïste, je lui souhaite de souffrir autant qu'il fait souffrir les autres.

Aujourd'hui la punition est levée alors je me promène, seul, dans la ville. C'est toujours agréable de marcher sans avoir de but précis, de ne pas être obligé de te rendre quelque part parce qu'on nous l'a demandé. Je m'arrête dans les parcs, je fais tomber la neige des branches et frôle de mes doigts celle déposée sur les bancs publics. Je fais le vide dans ma tête et j'en ai besoin.

Je commence à être fatigué, j'ai marché pendant plusieurs heures. Heureusement, mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end alors ils ne sauront pas que je suis sorti si longtemps. J'ai envie d'être chez moi le plus tôt possible alors je prends le chemin le plus court. Seul hic, je dois passer devant la maison des McCormick. _Peu importe, _je pense. Il est presque 23h et personne ne me verra. Et encore bien même on me verrait, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je fais comme si de rien n'était et je marche devant cette maison comme devant toutes les autres.

J'entends un bruit. Des portes qui claquent, d'autres qui s'ouvrent. Des cris, des larmes, des objets qui valsent. Je suis passé au mauvais moment, Kenny ouvre la porte. Il est en larme. Et il m'a vu.

* * *

Houu, Kenny qui pleure, c'est bizarre je sais... Mais il a de bonnes raisons, quand même. Suite au prochain chapitreee...


	10. Désolé

****Voici le chapitre 10... Voilà quoi, 10, c'est un chiffre rond, donc, ouais, c'est bien. J'suis contente. Haha. Bon, fini le blabla inutile, appréciez ce chapitre chers lecteurs (enfin, surtout lectrices, j'imagine).

Évidemment, je ne possède pas South Park (Mais punaise qu'est ce que j'aimerais), Trey et Matt le font, et très très bien, même.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Butters aimerait que sa vie change. Il a l'air démoralisé et Kenny souhaite le réconforter. Il se rapproche de lui dans le bus, puis en classe jusqu'à le convaincre de le suivre après les cours. Il l'emmène dans un bar et après plusieurs verres, Kenny l'emmène chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, les choses deviennent physiques. Les deux garçons finissent par coucher ensemble. Butters se sent enfin heureux du fait de l'attention que lui accorde Kenny. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne regrette leur nuit, mais lorsque que Kenny dit à Butters qu'il n'était qu' "coup comme ça", Butters rentre chez lui, déçu. Il se fait finalement punir pour trois semaines et, une fois la punition levée, il décide de prendre l'air. Il se fait tard et il reprend la direction de sa maison. En passant devant celle des McCormick, il surprend Kenny, sortant de chez lui, en larmes.  
_

_Chapitre 10 : Désolé_

« Ah… Salut Butters. » Je ne réponds pas, d'une part parce que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, et d'autre part parce que voir Kenny pleurer est l'une des choses les plus invraisemblables du monde et je suis sous le choc. Il essaie de sécher ses larmes mais d'autres coulent. Je ne sais pas d'où il saigne, mais je peux voir quelques taches de sang sur sa peau et sur ses vêtements.

« A-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, s't'plait. » Je détourne le regard et prends une inspiration. Vraiment, j'aurais dû passer par un chemin plus long, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça. Je reprends ma route.

Voir Kenny pleurer ne me laisse pas indifférent, je l'aime et il va mal, automatiquement j'ai mal pour lui. Il souffre et je l'ignore, j'ai l'impression de manquer à mon devoir alors que quelques temps plus tôt je souhaitais justement qu'il souffre. J'ai envie d'aller le voir, de le consoler, de tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux, mais il ne faut pas oublier que je suis déprimé à cause de lui, si je fais demi-tour maintenant, c'est comme si je faisais demi-tour dans ma vie, que j'annulais tous mes efforts pour l'éviter et que je recommençais à souffrir.

Mais à l'heure qui l'est, je me rend compte que mon sort m'importe peu. Je l'aime et il a besoin d'une épaule. Autant que ce soit la mienne.

« Butters ? » J'ai fait demi-tour, lui est toujours là. Il doit être étonné de m'avoir vu partir, pour ensuite revenir. Il est accroupi devant sa porte le visage entre ses mains. Maintenant, je me rends vraiment compte de la situation. J'ai mal au cœur, tout à coup.

« Ç-Ça va aller ? » Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il hoche la tête rapidement et sourit en guise de réponse. C'est un faux sourire qui s'efface en quelques secondes. Sa réponse est donc _non_.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et j'attends. Quoi, je ne sais pas, que quelque chose arrive, qu'il commence à parler, qu'il me chasse, que sa mère lui demande de rentrer. Les minutes passent, et heureusement, les larmes de Kenny sont le plus en plus rares.

« Tu sais… Tu n'es pas obligé de rester… » Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je cherche une réponse réconfortante, qui ait du sens.

« Je sais, si je reste là, c'est de mon plein gré. Si tu as envie de parler, vas-y, je suis là pour t'écouter, si tu veux que je m'en aille, dis le moi et je te laisse seul. » Je pense avoir dit l'essentiel, il sèche ses dernières larmes mais ne relève pas la tête pour autant.

« Non… Je… Je veux que tu restes. » Ses paroles me font plaisir, s'il veut que je reste, c'est qu'il a besoin de moi.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Ce que tu veux, et, tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais… » Évidemment qu'il le sait, il ne manquerait plus que ça, que je l'oblige à me raconter ce qui se passe dans sa tête et chez lui.

« Ah… En clair, mes parents sont des gros connards d'alcolos qui se tapent dessus. Le truc c'est que ma mère fait pas le poids face à mon père, alors Kevin et moi, on se sent obligé de la défendre. Le truc c'est que Kev' est pas là aujourd'hui, et comme ma mère me déteste, elle m'a envoyé bouler, mon père m'a défoncé et ils m'ont tous les deux demandé de foutre le camp. J'attends qu'ils se calment pour rentrer. » Alors là, je suis sous le choc, moi qui pensait que Kenny avait une vie assez simple et plutôt cool, sans gros problèmes, je me suis bien trompé. Bien sûr, je savais que ses parents buvaient beaucoup et que sa famille était pauvre en grande partie à cause de ça, mais là, je me rends compte que j'ai tort de souhaiter à Kenny tout le malheur du monde, ce malheur, il le vit quand il est chez lui.

« Je… Je suis désolé, Kenny. Mais… Ta sœur n'est pas dans la maison ? » Kenny a une petite sœur, Karen, à qui il tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il la laisserait seule à l'intérieur avec ses parents hystériques.

« Non, Kev' l'a emmené toute la journée, ils vont voir de la famille au Nouveau Mexique, et moi, je suis de corvée de parents. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire cette fois, je me contente d'un _Oh_, puis je recommence à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

« Butters ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ? »

* * *

Un peu de réconfort, ça ne fait jamais de mal :)


	11. Libéré

Je voudrais remercier ce qui se sont donné la peine d'écrire des reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Sur ce la suite, et après cette suite, y aura une autre suite et ainsi de suite. Ahah. Hum...

South Park appartiendra toujours à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone. Le copyright, c'est un truc sérieux.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Butters aimerait que sa vie change. Il a l'air démoralisé et Kenny souhaite le réconforter. Il se rapproche de lui dans le bus, puis en classe jusqu'à le convaincre de le suivre après les cours. Il l'emmène dans un bar et après plusieurs verres, Kenny l'emmène chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, les choses deviennent physiques. Les deux garçons finissent par coucher ensemble. Butters se sent enfin heureux du fait de l'attention que lui accorde Kenny. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne regrette leur nuit, mais lorsque que Kenny dit à Butters qu'il n'était qu' "coup comme ça", Butters rentre chez lui, déçu. Il se fait finalement punir pour trois semaines et, une fois la punition levée, il décide de prendre l'air. Il se fait tard et il reprend la direction de sa maison. En passant devant celle des McCormick, il surprend Kenny, sortant de chez lui, en larmes. Butters reprend alors sa route, mais le regrette aussitôt et retourne voir Kenny. Il s'assied près de lui. Celui-ci lui explique ce qui ne va pas et lui demande s'il peut serrer Butters dans ses bras.  
_

_Chapitre 11 : Libéré_

Kenny sent l'alcool et la cigarette, l'odeur naturelle de sa maison, à mon avis. Il me tient dans ses bras, parce que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait le faire. Comment aurais-je pu dire non ? Il a besoin d'un soutien, je suis là, et je l'aime, même s'il ne le sait pas.

Je viens de faire un sacré pas en arrière en ce qui concerne ma résolution : tourner la page. Je suis blottit contre lui et on pourrait croire que c'est lui qui essaie de me réconforter. C'est vrai dans un sens, en ce moment, mais on peut dire que cette espèce de câlin est tout le contraire d'un réconfort. Le fait d'être contre lui fait battre mon cœur plus fort que lorsque je suis terrorisé ou à bout de souffle. Je suis là où j'ai envie d'être, là où j'ai envie de rester toute ma vie. Pourtant je sais que ce moment est éphémère et que demain tout redeviendra comme avant, il m'ignorera et continuera de sauter toutes ces stupides nanas et tous ces stupides gars. La logique voudrait que je profite du moment présent, que je savoure ce confort, cette odeur désagréable déposée sur ses vêtement et que j'aime quand même, car c'est la sienne. Que je savoure ce moment qu'il m'accorde – ou plutôt que je lui accorde – et même cet espoir idyllique qui envahit chaque personne lorsqu'elle est contre l'être aimé. J'aimerais bien la jouer comme ça, _Carpe Diem_, mais je n'y arrive pas, à chaque fois que je me dis que tout va bien, que j'ai de quoi être heureux dans la situation où je suis, mon cerveau pessimiste vient me rappeler à l'ordre pour me dire que tout n'est qu'illusion, que le bonheur n'est pas encore là, qu'il ne suffit pas d'y croire. C'est parfois dur de revenir à la réalité, alors en ce moment, j'évite de trop rêver.

« Butters… Merci. Merci d'être là. » Je sais qu'il est sincère, cette fois ci, mais ces mots signifient tellement peu.

« De rien… Je devine que tu en as besoin, ça me fait plaisir. » Si je voulais rêver, là, maintenant, j'imaginerais Kenny me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut passer sa vie à mes côtés. Là, il m'emmènerait loin, loin de cette ville que je hais, loin de tous ces gens qui me fuient, ces gens qui me jugent, qui me blessent et me regardent d'en haut. On vivrait heureux, il arrêterait la débauche et se consacrerait à moi. On irait se marier dans le Massachusetts et on passerait toute notre vie ensemble.

Je remarque qu'imaginer qu'on rêve, c'est rêver aussi. Je soupire face à ma stupidité, des fois je m'étonne moi même.

« Et toi Butters, ça va mieux ? » Voilà le retour à la réalité, il n'est pas en train de me dire qu'il m'aime et nous sommes encore moins dans le Massachusetts.

« D-De quoi ? »

« Ta peine de cœur Butters, à ton avis, quoi d'autre ? » Parfois, il ferait mieux de se taire, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, surtout pas avec lui.

« Ah… » Je détourne le regard tandis que je suis toujours blottit dans ses bras.

« Ça ne va pas ? » S'il savait…

« C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. » Maintenant, tant qu'il ne m'emmène pas dans ce foutu bar, tout va bien.

« Ah… Dommage… Enfin, euh, tu vois… Il faut que tu arrives à penser à quelque chose d'autre ou même à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. C'est qui ce mec ? » Voilà LA question que je voulais absolument éviter. En aucun cas je ne peux lui dire, je peux juste me taire.

« Si tu veux le savoir tu peux toujours courir. » Il ferme les yeux et sourit, il pouffe légèrement et recommence à parler.

« Si tu me le disais, je pourrais surement t'ai- »

« Non. Je… Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. » Je me détache de lui pour lui parler face à face.

« La dernière fois que tu as essayé de m'aider, ça m'a détruit un peu plus plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne regrettais pas ! »

« Ça c'était avant que je rende compte que c'était vraiment une erreur. J'ai compris juste après que… »

« Que quoi ? » Il s'est levé, il est en colère, je le sens dans sa voix. A quoi bon le ménager maintenant.

« Que tu t'étais juste servi de moi… pour… pour tirer un coup ou je ne sais quoi, tu te fiches de ce que je peux ressentir au fond, la seule chose qui t'intéressais à ce moment, c'était mon cul, tout ce que tu voulais c'était m'utiliser, pour après me jeter et me laisser me morfondre comme je le faisais si bien avant ton passage. Sauf que maintenant c'est pire, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu me laisses te céder la place dans le bus ou que tu arrives en retard en cours comme toujours. Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre dans ce bar ni même montrer ma carte d'identité à cette serveuse. » C'est sorti, au moins une chose que j'avais sur le cœur est sortie, Dieu sait comme ça fait du bien.

« C'est ça que tu penses ? » Sa réponse me glace déjà le sang, je m'attends au pire.

« Tu penses que j'ai couché avec toi juste parce que j'avais envie de baiser ? Peut-être bien que oui Butters, tu regrettes ? Et bien pas moi, c'était franchement un des meilleurs coups que j'ai pu tirer et jamais je pourrais l'oublier. Si tu penses avoir fait une erreur, ça ne tient qu'à toi, si t'es malheureux à la base c'est pas ma faute non plus. Sache qu'au moins, quand j't'ai proposé de te remonter le moral, l'intention y était. »

« C'est faux Kenny ! Je suis sûr que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ! »

« Genre je me serais donné tant de mal pour tirer un coup ? Mais écoute Butters, des dizaines de nanas et même quelques mecs me mangent dans la main, tirer un coup y a rien de plus facile, avec toi ou un autre, s'envoyer un l'air c'est s'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! Maintenant, tu peux t'en aller, j'ai plus vraiment envie de te voir. » Un silence suit sa dernière phrase. Je décide de le briser.

« Tu vas rester là combien de temps ? » L'atmosphère se détend. Je m'inquiète pour lui, malgré tout.

« Ça dépend, parfois ça dure jusque quatre du matin, peut-être que dans dix minutes c'est fini. » Voilà pourquoi certains jours, il a une tête horrible. Il passe parfois plus de la moitié de sa nuit à subir les hurlements de ses parents.

« Je… Au revoir Kenny. » Il ne me répond pas, j'entends son dos glisser sur la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse assis sur le perron.

* * *

Butters, et dire que t'aurais pu rester tranquillement dans ses bras, mais bon, c'est pas le pays des bisounours non plus. Allez allez, prochain chapitre bientôt !


	12. Oublié

Bonjour les gens, aujourd'hui samedi, voici le chapitre 12, je vous remercie de lire ceci, vraiment, et en tout cas, bonne lecture !

South Park est le petit trésor de deux génies, pas besoin de préciser qui, tout le monde le sait, de toute façon.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Butters aimerait que sa vie change. Il a l'air démoralisé et Kenny souhaite le réconforter. Il l'emmène dans un bar et après plusieurs verres, les deux garçons finissent par coucher ensemble. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne regrette leur nuit, mais Kenny dit à Butters qu'il n'était qu'un 'coup comme ça'. Un soir, Butters passe devant la maison des McCormick et surprend Kenny, sortant de chez lui, en larmes. Butters reprend alors sa route, mais le regrette aussitôt et retourne voir Kenny. Il s'assied près de lui. Celui-ci lui explique ce qui ne va pas et lui demande s'il peut serrer Butters dans ses bras. Malheureusement, ce moment de bonheur ne dure pas puisque lorsque Kenny essaie de lui proposer son aide, Butters lui explique pourquoi il n'en veut pas. Les deux s'emportent et déballent ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur.  
_

_Chapitre 12 : Oublié_

Encore une fois, on continue de s'ignorer. Lorsque je croise son groupe d'amis dans les couloirs, je détourne le regard, même s'il n'est pas avec eux, dans le doute. En classe, je ne le regarde pas. Pourtant, Dieu sait comme j'en ai envie, mais je me retiens, si je commence à le regarder, mes yeux ne se détacherons pas de lui. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie mon principal but du moment. L'oublier.

Il m'a conseillé de penser à autre chose voire de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux bien, oui, mais à quoi ou à qui ? Si seulement je pouvais faire comme lui, coucher sans sentiments, je me donnerais volontiers au premier mec (gay, quand même) que je croise dans la rue. Mais j'en suis incapable, déjà embrasser, embrasser sans en avoir vraiment envie, c'est trop pour moi, ça me dégoute. Mais alors le sexe, il faudrait que je sois complètement bourré, à un cheveu du coma, et là peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, je pourrais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kenny.

Je ne suis pas encore monté en cours, je traine encore dans les couloirs et je remarque une certaine agitation chez certains élèves. Je remarque qu'ils se passent des photocopies, chacun lit la sienne très attentivement et je peux constater diverses réactions. Certains explosent de rire, d'autres haussent les sourcils, quelque uns sont outrés et d'autre, surtout des filles, entrent dans une colère noire. Quelques feuilles traînent par terre, j'attends que la foule se dissipe. Je m'avance un peu et ramasse une des photocopies. A première vu il s'agit d'une liste, écrite à la main avec différents crayons. J'en conclus qu'elle a été rédigée au fur et à mesure du temps, et non en une seule fois. Elle est longue, elle comporte une trentaine, voire une quarantaine de lignes. Le titre de cette liste : _Conquettes, _elle commence bien, j'espère que la suite comportera moins de fautes. A priori non, c'est une liste de noms, essentiellement féminins. Tous sont numérotés. Le premier nom est Barbara Stevens, le deuxième est Tammy Warner, suivi de 34 autres noms dont celui de Annie Faulk et de Heidi Turners tout en bas de la liste. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais je pense avoir deviné de quoi il s'agit.

Dans la marge de la feuille, je peux lire des notes : _Si tu lit ça c'est que t'a fouiller dans mes afaires, c'étais un risque, et j'ai rien a cacher, ha ha. _Je ne savais pas que Kenny était aussi nul en orthographe. Cet idiot a fait une liste de toutes les personnes qu'il s'est tapé. Génial ! Ça prouve à quel point il peut se montrer stupide ! Le pire, c'est qu'il en est fier, ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait caché, la personne qui a trouvé son petit trésor n'a pas dû se donner beaucoup de mal. L'idée de la photocopie, ce n'était pas idiot non plus. Maintenant, tout le monde va savoir que ce gars est un sale dépravé qui se fiche de ce que pense les autres. Il n'a surement pas pensé à ça, à l'impact que ça pourrait avoir si sa petite liste tombait entre les mains de tous les élèves du lycée. Je pense que certains de ses prétendants et prétendantes vont en être dégoutés. Évidemment certains seront encore plus tentés de l'approcher, après tout, son but, c'est d'agrandir sa petite liste. J'imagine aussi que d'autres vont avoir peur de figurer sur cette feuille, et donc de courir le risque que tout le monde sache qu'ils se sont « fait avoir ». J'imagine aussi la réaction de ses conquêtes, la plupart n'ayant jamais été révélées, qui vont voir passer leur réputation de celle qu'elle est à une nouvelle : _Je me suis fait sauter par Kenny McCormick_.

Je m'interrompe quelques secondes dans mes pensées. Un vent glacial me parcourt me dos. Je regarde rapidement le bas de la liste. Et si… Et si j'y figurais ? Si je n'avais pas bien regardé au départ ? Cette liste m'a tellement chamboulé que j'ai oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que moi aussi _je me suis fait sauter par Kenny McCormick_. Je n'y suis pas. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de la mettre à jour, le « voleur » l'a peut-être prise avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y mettre mon nom. Je regarde une nouvelle fois, j'essaie de me remémorer ces dernières semaines. Il est bien indiqué qu'il s'est fait Annie et Heidi ? Ça, tout le monde l'a su, et tout le monde sait que c'était il y a deux semaines.

On l'a fait il y a exactement 24 jours. Quelque chose m'échappe.

Où est mon nom, dans ce cas-là ?

* * *

Pas là à priori Butters.

Et de 12 ! Haha, le prochain bientôt.


	13. Informé

Chapitre 13, c'est censé porter bonheur ou malheur ? Bref, aujourd'hui lundi, et en France nous avons un nouveau président ! Je ne m'attarderai pas là dessus pour ne pas éveiller votre conscience politique pendant la lecture de ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite, par ailleurs, une bonne lecture !**  
**

South Park n'est autre qu'une série créée par Trey Parker et Matt Stone et qui elle leur appartient. Je me demande franchement ce qu'ils pensent de tous ces couples du fandom parfois.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Butters aimerait que sa vie change. Il a l'air démoralisé et Kenny souhaite le réconforter. Il l'emmène dans un bar et après plusieurs verres, les deux garçons finissent par coucher ensemble. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne regrette leur nuit, mais Kenny dit à Butters qu'il n'était qu'un 'coup comme ça'. Un soir, Butters passe devant la maison des McCormick et surprend Kenny, sortant de chez lui, en larmes. Butters reprend alors sa route, mais le regrette aussitôt et retourne voir Kenny. Il s'assied près de lui. Celui-ci lui explique ce qui ne va pas et lui demande s'il peut serrer Butters dans ses bras. Malheureusement, ce moment de bonheur ne dure pas puisque lorsque Kenny essaie de lui proposer son aide, Butters lui explique pourquoi il n'en veut pas. Les deux s'emportent et déballent ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur. Au lycée, des photocopies circulent. Il s'agit de la liste de conquêtes de Kenny, Butters met la main dessus et à sa plus grande surprise, son nom n'y figure pas.  
_

_Chapitre 13 : Informé_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été oublié. Cette liste comporte 36 noms. 36 personnes différentes. 29 filles et 7 garçons qui parfois me sont complètement inconnus.

C'est la liste de toutes les conquêtes de Kenny, et même si je fais partie de celles-ci, mon nom n'est pas écris parmi les 36 autres. Pourquoi ne m'y a-t-il pas inscrit ? Ce n'est pas une question de genre, il a inscrit des noms de garçons, c'est autre chose. Peut-être a-t-il honte de l'avoir fait avec moi ? Peut-être qu'il a voulu le cacher, juste _au cas où _cette liste serait rendue publique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi, de figurer sur sa liste réelle mais d'y être l'intrus, de ne pas mériter d'être inscrit sur celle de papier.

Il y a aussi des bons côtés à ne pas être sur cette liste. Quand je vois dès aujourd'hui les regards qui se portent sur ces conquêtes nouvellement révélées, je suis soulagé et en même temps j'ai peur, qu'à mon tour, moi aussi je sois déclaré comme une de celles-ci. Pour le moment je garde mon anonymat, ma faculté d'invisibilité. Et puis, cette liste va certainement sortir du lycée, beaucoup de personnes en extérieur vont en entendre parler, mes parents y compris, et à ce moment-là, autant signer mon arrêt de mort. Mon père n'hésiterait pas à me frapper pour avoir _osé être gay_. Justement, peut-être que Kenny ne m'y a pas ajouté parce qu'il savait que ça pourrait se passer comme ça ? Mais personne ne sait que mon père me frappe et la plupart des personnes listées se feront passer un savon, si Kenny avait fonctionné comme ça, il n'y aurait personne sur sa foutue liste.

Lorsque je suis monté en cours tout à l'heure, j'ai failli arriver en retard. La plupart des places étaient vides et j'ai dû m'assoir à côté d'un groupe de filles. Elles parlaient déjà de la liste. Elles ne citaient pas le nom de Kenny, elles disaient « il ». J'essayais d'écouter leur conversation et j'ai rapidement compris qu'une d'entre elles figurait sur la liste. Elle traitait Kenny de tous les noms, avec certaines insulte que je ne connaissais même pas et que je me suis abstenu de retenir. J'ai aussi compris pourquoi elle s'attaquait autant à lui. Le fait de faire une telle liste est une raison suffisante mais en plus de ça, elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa nuit avec lui.

« C'est un vrai connard ce mec, au début tu vois, il est sympa et tout, il te dit que tu vas prendre ton pied et dès que vous baisez, il t'oublie complètement. J'avoue que c'est un super coup mais au niveau affectueux c'est un attardé, j'avais l'impression que moi ou une autre, enfin, un autre, peu importait. Maintenant qu'il y a cette putain de liste ça se confirme bien ça. J'suis étonné qu'il ait réussi à écrire mon nom, il ne l'a pas dit une seule fois pendant qu'on le faisait, au bout d'un moment j'étais persuadée qu'il l'avait oublié ! » Je ne sais pas si les filles à ses côtés sont ses amies, mais elle est vraiment bizarre comme fille pour oser raconter tout ça. C'est le genre de nana qui s'affichent pour essayer d'avoir de l'attention. Elle n'en a pas eu de Kenny, elle n'a pas eu de chance, c'est tout, il devait être dans une mauvaise phase ou alors cette fille ne lui plaisait pas trop. Une minute, je suis en train de le défendre ? Non non non, il ne mérite pas que je fasse ça, c'est un monstre et si cette fille lui en veut, elle a bien raison.

A la pause-déjeuner, je n'ai pas été étonné de surprendre une autre conversation de ce genre. A la table derrière moi, il y avait la bande à Craig, et ce dernier était en train d'engueuler Clyde. Il le traitait de moins que rien, de traitre qui avait « sympathisé » avec l'ennemi. Le fait est que Clyde était sur la liste, quand j'avais lu son nom j'avais moi-même été étonné, car je pensais qu'il été hétéro. Clyde essayait de se défendre, de dire qu'il regrettait, que c'était juste pour tester. A un moment j'ai remarqué qu'il avançait les mêmes arguments que cette fille. Que là-dedans, il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment et que Kenny avait été froid du début à la fin.

Lorsque j'ai entendu un groupe de personnes qui s'étaient « regroupés en tant que victimes de la liste » tenir le même discours haut et fort dans la cours de manière à pouvoir faire tomber Kenny de son piédestal, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas les bonnes.

* * *

Je me rends compte que ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer grand chose dans l'histoire, je poste le suivant tout à l'heure dans ce cas !


	14. Terrorisé

Et donc encore un chapitre, on arrive presque à la fin là... Appréciez le, c'est l'un des derniers chers lecteurs !

{South Park} ∈[Trey Parker ; Matt Stone]

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Butters aimerait que sa vie change. Il a l'air démoralisé et Kenny souhaite le réconforter. Il l'emmène dans un bar et après plusieurs verres, les deux garçons finissent par coucher ensemble. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne regrette leur nuit, mais Kenny dit à Butters qu'il n'était qu'un 'coup comme ça'. Un soir, Butters passe devant la maison des McCormick et surprend Kenny, sortant de chez lui, en larmes. Butters reprend alors sa route, mais le regrette aussitôt et retourne voir Kenny. Il s'assied près de lui. Celui-ci lui explique ce qui ne va pas et lui demande s'il peut serrer Butters dans ses bras. Malheureusement, ce moment de bonheur ne dure pas puisque lorsque Kenny essaie de lui proposer son aide, Butters lui explique pourquoi il n'en veut pas. Les deux s'emportent et déballent ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur. Au lycée, des photocopies circulent. Il s'agit de la liste de conquêtes de Kenny, Butters met la main dessus et à sa plus grande surprise, son nom n'y figure pas. Les 'victimes' de la liste, quant à elles se plaignent du comportement froid de Kenny pendant l'acte, tandis que Butters en a un souvenir très agréable. Encore une fois, il ne comprend rien.  
_

_Chapitre 14 : Terrorisé_

En premier, je me suis demandé si à cause de l'alcool je n'avais pas embelli les choses. Peut-être que j'avais rêvé et qu'il s'était conduit comme avec tous les autres. Ou alors, c'est peut-être parce que lui était bourré et qu'il ne se contrôlait pas, qu'il était doux sans le vouloir.

Alors je suis allé chez lui. Le samedi suivant, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai marché jusqu'à chez lui. Tout le long du trajet j'avais le cœur qui battait et plus je me rapprochais, plus il battait fort. J'avais envie que ce trajet dure une éternité, que j'arrive là-bas le plus tard possible et pourtant, j'avançais à grands pas. Je suis arrivé dans sa rue, j'ai vu la maison de loin et je me suis arrêté là. J'ai eu celle boule au ventre qui arrive quand quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas risque d'arriver, quand tout dépend de toi alors que tu doutes et que tu énumères dans ta têtes tous les impacts que ça pourrait avoir. Alors voilà, comme un idiot, je me suis arrêté, au milieu de la rue, j'ai vu sa maison, elle était à une trentaine de pas tout au plus et je suis resté de marbre.

C'est pourquoi, en ce moment même, je suis debout le regard vide. Je me pose tout un tas de questions. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Et s'il me demande ce que je fais ? Et s'il me demande pourquoi je viens ? Pourquoi je veux y aller, déjà ? C'est alors que je suis interrompu, je quitte mes pensées et je regarde la raison de tout cela. C'est une petite fille, d'environ neuf ans qui m'agrippe le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Au milieu de la route ? T'es perdu ? » Je souris, j'adore les enfants, j'ai toujours été triste de n'avoir aucun petit frère ou petite sœur, même si d'un côté ça aurait été déprimant de le ou la voir se faire punir sans arrêt. Je me suis abaissé à sa hauteur pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Non… Disons juste que je suis dans une étape de ma vie où j'hésite beaucoup. Alors, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Donc je réfléchis. » Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, cette gosse n'a même pas dix ans !

« Pourquoi ? » Les enfants ont de ces questions. En même temps, c'est moi qui me suis aventuré dans cette explication tordue.

« Disons que… j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup. Malheureusement il y a toutes les chances pour que ça se passe mal alors… j'ai… j'ai peur. » Maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai sous-estimé sa taille (ou surestimé la mienne). Pour être à sa hauteur, je dois plier les genoux à moitié et la position est douloureuse à garder.

« Oh, c'est déprimant comme histoire… Comment tu vas faire ? » Parler me soulage mais, cette gamine, je ne la connais pas, si ça se trouve…

« Karen ? Karen t'es où ? » C'est la voix de Kenny. Karen est sa sœur. Elle va surement lui raconter ce que j'ai dit. Je ne dis pas ça souvent, mais là, merde. Je me redresse d'un coup.

« Je suis là ! Je parle avec un gentil garçon ! » Je suis fini. Si je veux échapper à tout un tas de problèmes là, il faut que je cours, loin, loin, loin. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie que je suis venu là, à pied, dans un but précis. Il ne faut pas oublier que même si je m'enfuie, Kenny saura que je suis venu, Karen lui dira ce que j'ai dit, surtout sur le fait que je tienne à lui. Je suis mal quoi qu'il arrive. Autant que j'affronte les choses.

« Ok Ka- … Butters ? » Oui, non, vraiment, je ne peux pas courir maintenant.

« Ah… S-Salut Kenny. » Depuis notre espèce de dispute, on ne s'est pas parlé. Peut-être qu'il est temps de tout mettre au clair, une bonne fois pour toute.

« J-Je venais… pour… euh… pour te voir. T'as cinq minutes ? » Karen me regarde malicieusement. Elle a compris, tout, en quelques secondes, je peux le lire dans son regard. Je sais aussi que maintenant, il ne faut plus que je raconte mes histoires aux petites filles qui viennent me parler.

« Ouais… Bien sûr. Rentre à la maison Karen, s'il te plaît. » Après quelques contestations, elle baisse la tête et retourné chez eux. Kenny attend qu'elle soit rentrée et fait un pas vers moi.

« Alors ? Tu veux quoi ? » Il parle calmement, et sèchement, ce qui me met terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Je suis venu sans… sans vraiment avoir d'idée précise en fait. »

« Hein ? »

« Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît… Enfin, après réflexion, je pense que le mieux serait de mettre les choses au clair… » Un instant, je crois qu'il va m'interrompre, mais il se retient, je continue.

« J'aimerais comprendre… Parce que là, toutes les questions que je me pose sont sans réponse alors… J'aimerais que tu prennes le temps d'y répondre, justement. » Il me regarde quelques secondes, une fois qu'il est sûr que j'ai fini de parler, il sourit très brièvement. C'est toujours un sourire.

« Vas-y, pose les tes questions. » Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains parce que, en vrai, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'avoir des réponses.

* * *

Allez Butters, tu peux y arriver, t'es déjà arrivé loin ! C'était donc le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	15. Compris

****Dernier chapitre ! Et ensuite un petit épilogue... Je vous remercie d'être arrivés jusque ici, n'oubliez pas les reviews pour ce dernier chapitre... Appréciez le !

Même discours que d'habitude, South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone, voilà.

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Résumé des précédents chapitres : Depuis qu'il a couché avec Kenny, le garçon dont il est amoureux, rien ne va plus dans la vie de Butters. Kenny lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un coup comme ça et Butters a commencé à lui en vouloir. Les choses ont changé quand il a découvert que Kenny n'était pas si heureux que ça et lorsqu'il a pu lui déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La liste des conquêtes de Kenny a été distribuée à tout le lycée et Butters ne figurant pas dessus, il se pose des questions. Les questions de trop, puisqu'il décide d'aller voir Kenny en personne pour les lui poser.  
_

_Chapitre 15 : Compris_

« Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer… » Je me sens mal, j'ai encore cette boule au ventre qui refuse de partir et tout se mélange dans ma tête.

« Prends ton temps… » Sa voix a changé, il a compris que je me sentais mal et son ton sec a disparu. Il n'est pas mielleux pour autant.

« Euh… Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne suis pas sur la liste ? »

« La liste ? » Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

« Oui, tu vois, celle que tout le monde se passe… » Il sourit légèrement et détourne le regard. A ce moment, je remarque que c'est un faux sourire. Peut-être qu'il n'en est pas si fier que ça.

« C'est… Une liste de conquêtes Butters. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Je ne te considère pas comme une conquête, c'est tout. » Je ne comprends ce qu'il a voulu dire par là. J'aimerais qu'il s'explique. Il est trop vague et… la façon qu'il a de baisser la tête, j'ai l'impression... que rien ne va plus.

« Pourquoi t'as été… doux… avec moi ? »

« Doux ? »

« Oui… Les autres disent que t'es quelqu'un de… de froid au lit. Et, enfin, tu vois… j'ai pas eu cette impression. » Il a relevé la tête, il ne sourit toujours pas réellement mais il a laissé tomber ce regard… ce regard inquiétant et qui n'est tellement pas lui.

« Je… Tu sais, une conquête c'est une conquête, c'est un nom sur une feuille, une nuit et on n'en reparle plus jamais. C'est juste une victoire personnelle, c'est juste du sexe et après, voilà. » J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire et devant mon air interrogé, il continue.

« Toi, c'est différent. T'étais pas un nom sur une liste… j'avais envie de le faire avec toi parce… parce que c'était toi quoi… Ah, qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire maintenant… » Il prend son visage dans ses mains. S'il a agi différemment avec moi, c'est parce qu'il ne me considérait pas comme les autres ? Parce qu'il avait… envie de le faire… avec moi ? Mais…

« Alors pourquoi le lendemain, tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un coup comme ça ? » Il a rapidement sorti son visage de ses mains et m'a regardé avec des yeux perdus. Je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise et je sais que c'est ma faute. J'aimerais qu'en un claquement de doigts, tout s'arrange. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état et même si je lui ai souhaité bien des malheurs, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et même si j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de passer à autre chose, c'était toujours avec lui que j'avais envie d'être, même si j'étais condamné à souffrir.

« Je crois que… Je suis pas doué, c'est tout. T'étais pas un coup comme ça Butters, c'est juste que j'essayer de me le faire croire… pour… ah… » Il a détourné le regard. Il se mordait la lèvre, il voulait en finir, moi aussi.

« C'est bon, je peux rentrer ? »

« Attends ! » Il s'était juste retourné pour partir et dès que je lui ai demandé, il s'est arrêté. Je lui ai pris le bras et je lui ai posé une autre question.

« Alors en fait, tu aurais préféré qu'on ne fasse rien, alors pourquoi… Pourquoi l'as-tu fait avec moi ? » Il s'est brusquement retourné, a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et a commencé à parler comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai été étonné et je n'ai même plus bougé.

« Butters ! Écoute moi bien, si je l'ai fait avec toi, c'est parce que j'en avais envie, d'une part, et en plus de ça, t'étais malheureux, t'avais besoin de passer à autre chose, en t'aidant, je pensais que… Que tu verrais qu'il y a des autres opportunités, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu verrais que je suis là pour toi et que… enfin tu vois ? Mais au fur et à mesure des choses, je me suis dit que non, c'était impossible, parce que j'suis Kenny, que j'suis une espèce de 'pute' au masculin et que je ne mérite aucune véritable attention. Je me suis dit que je devais te laisser tranquille, mais après t'es venu me parler parce que tu pensais que je m'étais servi de toi, à ce moment-là je me suis dit que c'était fini pour moi. Après y a eu cette satanée liste pour me le rappeler. Et maintenant tu viens me poser ces questions et tu me fais dire des trucs que je ne voulais surtout pas dire. »

« Kenny ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Après ma question, il a répondu une seconde, et pourtant, pendant ce minuscule laps de temps, j'ai pensé à plus de choses que dans ces dernières semaines. Toutes mes hypothèses étaient chamboulées et plus rien n'avait de sens. Kenny avait fait perdre à toutes mes conclusions toute leur logique. J'avais l'impression de m'être trompé sur toute la ligne, et si Kenny était sincère, et s'il avait vraiment fait ça avec moi parce qu'il en avait envie ? Mais après avoir entendu ça,

« Je t'aime putain Butters ! » On pouvait dire que tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé de mois-ci avait été effacé. Kenny me disait ce que je rêvais d'entendre depuis si longtemps et que je n'espérais plus. Certes, il ne sera jamais vraiment un prince charmant et je ne serais encore moins une princesse, mais pour la première fois en longtemps, un de mes rêves se réalisait.

« Kenny… Depuis… Depuis le début ? »

« Evidemment ! » Il détourne le regard, il a lâché mes épaules, il a les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« Et… Tu n'as jamais compris que c'était toi que… j'essayais en vain d'oublier ? »

* * *

Et l'épilogue, c'est tout de suite -


	16. Epilogue

South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone (oui bon j'ai plus d'idée pour formuler cette phrase maintenant)

* * *

**En espérant ne pas me faire punir**

_Épilogue : Heureux ?  
_

« Tu veux dire que… Putain j'suis débile ! » Voilà ce qu'il a dit juste après ma dernière phrase et avant de me serrer dans ses bras de toute ses forces. Il m'a regardé et m'a souri. Un vrai sourire, un sourire qui n'est pas seulement dessiné sur la bouche mais sur tout le visage. Un sourire rayonnant qui réchauffe mon cœur.

J'ai l'impression que tout est arrangé, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui vont commencer de nouveaux problèmes. Nous allons devoir affronter les autres, leurs regards, leurs critiques et toutes les choses qu'ils nous feront subir. Je vois déjà les remarques ''Tu n'es rien pour lui'' ''Il va te lâcher dans trois jours'' du fait de la réputation de Kenny. Je vois aussi les ''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec toi, y a tellement mieux'' dus au nombre de ses prétendants et prétendantes. J'ai aussi peur, peur qu'ils aient finalement raison. Mais Kenny a dit qu'il m'aimait, et je sais qu'il est sincère. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant sa déclaration, tout devient logique maintenant.

Et finalement, peut-être que l'espoir n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout.

« On a… tellement de choses à rattraper Butters, je veux réparer tout le mal que j'ai pu causer et… » Il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase. J'ai rapidement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse. C'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse sans pincement au cœur. C'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse tout en sachant qu'on ne le regrettera jamais.

Car jamais je ne regretterai tout ce qui pourra se passer lorsque je serai à ses côtés.

« Kenny, tu penses trop. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé, fini pour cette histoire. Donc je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu avec les reviews et même rien qu'en lisant tout ça, je pense que je réécrirai une nouvelle fanfic pour South Park un jour ou l'autre, mais en ce moment avec les études ça risque d'être serré dans l'emploi du temps... Enfin bref, les reviews si vous voulez, suffit de cliquer là en bas. Au revoir à toutes (et à tous ?) ! :)


End file.
